Volverte a ver
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: AU. Me oculté detrás de la puerta y aguardé pacientemente a que el desconocido entrara, cuando hizo acto de presencia me abalanzé sobre él tumbándolo al suelo y apuntándole el arma en la garganta mientras sentía como él apuntaba la suya a mi vientre. Cuando lo miré a los ojos no pude creer lo que veía... era Blaze..
1. Chapter 1

—_Lo siento...Silver...— susurró mientras soltaba lentamente mi mano_

—_¡Espera, Blaze!— no quería que se fuera porque muy en el fondo sabía que ella jamás regresaría_

—_Adiós...— soltó mi mano y corrió por el poco camino que quedaba de la montaña, se giró dándome una sorisa triste y sin más... se lanzó al vacío..._

—¡Blaze!— grité a todo pulmón

Me desperté por ese sueño otra vez, mi corazón latía agitado, me senté en la cama y pasé mi mano por mi frente descubriendo que esta estaba perlada por sudor, miré el reloj de mi habitación... una de la mañana...me quité la sábana de encima y caminé hasta el cuarto de baño, giré la llave del agua caliente y la mezclé con el agua fría obteniendo la temperatura que quería, me metí en la ducha y me relaje con el agua corriendo por mi cuerpo, apoyé mis manos contra la pared de la regadera y me remonté al momento donde la conocí...

_Caminaba por el cuartel y ahí la vi, dando órdenes a los demás subordinados, era la chica más sexy dando órdenes que jamás había visto, me acerqué a ella_

—_Disculpa...— ella se giró mirándome con sus bellos ojos ámbar_

—_¿Si?— me dijo en un tono un poco hostil, esto se estaba poniendo divertido_

—_¿Tu eres la comandante Blaze?—_

—_¿Quién lo pregunta?— sus ojos reflejaban el deseo de matarme de diversas formas_

—_Soy Silver y desde ahora seré tu compañero en las misiones— dije sonriente y tendiéndole la mano, ella se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a inspeccionarme girando al rededor de mi, cuando nuestros ojos se volvieron a cruzar vi como una pequeña sonrisa se reflejaba en ellos_

—_Eres débil, no te quiero a mi lado— y sin más se fue_

_Me quedé mirando el camino que ella había tomado. Ese había sido el rechazo más sexy y sensual que jamás había recibido._

Salí de la regadera y me cubrí con una toalla lo esencial y con otra comencé a secar mis púas, caminé al espejo del baño, tenía una pequeña capa de vapor que limpie con la mano, al instante observé mi reflejo, y como si fuera un fantasma, su rostro apareció al lado del mío con una sonrisa.

Alzé mi mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero cuando lo hice, ella desapareció...

Sentí un dolor en mi pecho, aún no podía olvidar a esa chica que me había robado el corazón, era la chica perfecta para mi, nosotros encajábamos como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Pero todas las chicas guardan secretos...y el de ella fue demasiado grande como para sólo olvidarlo... se había enamorado del líder de nuestros enemigos...ella lo dio todo por el y acambio el maldito la traicionó y le rompió el corazón, ella buscó venganza y por eso se alió con el enemigo de su examor buscando volverlo a encontrar para acabar con todo...

O eso fue lo que ella me dijo, me contó su historia pero a medida que ella relataba su pasado con su examorio, sentía que en cada palabra aún guardaba una pequeña semilla de esperanza de que volvieran a estar juntos.

Aún no podía entender porqué se había involucrado con él pero eso no me importaba, me importaba el cuándo la volvería a ver, el último día que la vi había prometido volver conmigo para ser mía por siempre, pero ya habían pasado tres años y aún no volvía...

Salí del cuarto de baño y me tiré en la cama mirando al techo. Arrugé la sábana bajo mi mano, le dije que yo la ayudaría, pero cuando ella vio de nuevo a su examor no lo pensó dos veces y se fue en busca de su tan anhelada venganza.

Aún recuerdo que el primer día en que no la vi a mi lado una lágrima solitaria descendió de mi ojo, esa lágrima estaba cargada de demasiados sentimientos hacia ella.

Miré de nuevo el reloj... eran las dos de la mañana, tenía planes de recordarla de nuevo como vengo haciendo desde el día en que se fue pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuché como la puerta de mi casa se abría, con mucho sigilo tomé un arma de debajo de mi almohada y abrí la puerta de mi habitación, los pasos de ese dosconocido se escuchaban retumbar por las escaleras, venía hacia mi.

Me oculté detrás de la puerta y aguardé pacientemente a que el desconocido entrara, cuando hizo acto de presencia me abalanzé sobre él tumbándolo al suelo y apuntándole el arma en la garganta mientras sentía como él apuntaba la suya a mi vientre.

Cuando lo miré a los ojos no pude creer lo que veía... era Blaze...

—Blaze...—

—Buen recibimiento—

De inmediato lanzé el arma a otro lado la habitación mientras ella dejaba caer la suya al suelo, se veía agotada

—Blaze...yo...— me silenció colocándo su dedo índice sobre mis labios

—No digas nada y primero ayúdame—

Me levanté rápidamente y la ayudé a ponerse de pie, mis ojos se abrieron del asombro cuando vi su ropa, estaba desgastada, llena de tierra y en algunas partes tenía manchas rojizas que sin miedo a fallar deduje que era sangre, sin importarme lo que me dijera la cargué entre mis brazos y la llevé a la regadera

—¿Oye que crees que...?— su pregunta se quedó en el aire cuando rompí con mis manos los harapos que ella llamaba ropa, la metí en la ducha y giré la llave del agua mezclándola para que Blaze estuviera agusto, cuando la miré pude detallar que su rostro estaba teñido de rojo acausa de un gran sonrojo

—Tranquila, no te aré daño...— susurré esas palabras en un tono sansual lo cual logró hacerla sonrojar más y que me lanzará un poco de agua tibia.

Al instante dejó salir un suspiro de alivio mientras se relajaba con el agua tibia resbalándoze por su cuerpo.

La miraba con admiración, su cuerpo, aunque ella dijiera que no, era perfecto para mí. No me importaba que sus pechos fueran pequeños, mientras fueran sólo míos bastaba y sobra.

Miraba como todo el barro y la sangre impregnada en su cuerpo se caía dejando a la vista múltiples heridas, algunas tenían sangre aún, otras ya habían cicatrizado, pero la que más destacaba en todo su cuerpo era una situada a lo largo y ancho de su espalda, formaba una especie de rasguño, como si fuera la pata de un gran animal la causante de su herida.

Sentí un golpe en mi corazón, le había prometido que la cuidaría pero en cambio ella regresaba con un montón de heridas...

Tomé la toalla que tenía enredada en la cintura y me quité la que tenía al rededor de mi cuello para secar mis púas y sin más me adentré en la ducha con ella, cuando mi pecho tocó su espalda ella se tenzó

—Sal de la ducha sino quieres que te saque a la fuerza— dijo en un tono amenazante más yo no obedecí, ella se giró colocando su mano en mI pecho con claras intenciones de sacarme a la fuerza pero yo tomé su mano con delicadeza y la coloqué encima de mi corazón

—Sabes que estás muy débil y que no podrás ganarme, déjame mimarte un poco— declaré con un tono bajo y sensual, ella se sonrojó de nuevo y apartó su mano de mi pecho bruscamente mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzada, a pesar de ser de tener un carácter muy rudo tenía un corazón con demasiados sentimientos contenidos que sólo yo era capaz de desatar.

Sonreí.

Tomé una esponja y le coloqué un poco de jabón, la pasé suavemente por su cuerpo teniendo especial cuidado en las heridas que aún tenía abiertas, cuando tallé su espalda la sentí tenzarse, dejé caer la esponja y con mi mano acaricié suavemente esa cicatriz en forma de garra

—Como te hizo esto— pregunté de la manera más fría que poseía, Blaze suspiró

—En sus manos tenía un aparato que simulaba unas garras y con ellas me atacó, fue una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo pero al final lo derroté—

—¿Porqué no viniste antes?—

—Porque todos me buscaban y estaba muy herida, fue suerte que una eriza me ayudó con mis heridas y me dejó vivir en su casa pero al final nos encontraron y la mataron, eso fue hoy así que no dudo que me estén rastreando de nuevo—

—No importa, yo te cuidaré— dije mientras la abrazaba y ella con timidez posaba sus brazos sobre mi cuello— además... aún no he olvidado nuestra promesa— susurré en su oído mientras lamía sensualmente la punta de su oreja, ella se giró y me miró con un sentimiento que jamás creí poder ver en sus ojos... miedo...

—Silver yo...—

La callé con un beso, ella se entregó de lleno dejándose llevar, cerré la llave de la ducha y aún mojados la cargué entre mis brazos mientras caminaba hasta mi habitación, la recosté en la cama y ella me vio con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas

—Eres perfecta— dije detallando cada parte de su cuerpo

—No mientas, se... que soy plana como una tabla— dijo mirándome a los ojos, me subí encima de ella

—No me importa lo que pienses, tu eres perfecta para mi...— dije para volver a besar sus labios

Sabía por las expresiones que hacía que esta era su primera vez así que me procuré hacerlo lo más lento y romántico posible, esparcia besos por su rostro, acariciaba dulcemente sus pequeños pechos mientras con una mano jugaba con su feminidad, ella gemia y ronroneaba de plaser mientras movía su cola inquietamente.

Cuando llegó el momento de nuestra unión me introduje suavemente en ella para causarle el más mínimo dolor, cuando al fin estuvimos unidos me quedé estático mientras miraba la cara de Blaze quién tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sus expresiones faciales reflejaban la lucha interna que sostenía entre el dolor y el plaser, con ternura acaricié su mejilla haciendo que abriera los ojos

—No... te muevas— dijo un poco ruda

—Si mi comandante— dije sonriente, ella sonrió un poco mientras seguía debatiéndose internamente— tal vez esto ayude un poco—

Bajé mi mano por el valle de sus senos siguiendo por su vientre hasta llegar a su monte de Venus donde mi mano se perdió en nuestra unión

—Silver...que...estas...— no podía hablar

Con mi mano atormentaba su pequeño botón íntimo mientras ella seguía debatiéndose por el dolor interno que lentamente era reemplazado por el plaser, dejé de atormentarla cuando empecé a escuchar sus gemidos de necesidad así que sin más comencé a embestirla suavemente para que se acostumbrara a la sensación pero lentamente íbamos aumentando el ritmo.

Blaze abrazó mi cadera con sus piernas mientras que se sostenía de mi cuerpo con sus manos en mi espalda haciendo que el ritmo aumentara.

Cuando por fín llegamos al clímax ella arañó mi espalda mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre la cama.

Rompí nuestra unión y la atraje más a mi abrazándola, nos cubrí a ambos con la sábana y me permití observarla unos momentos.

Seguía siendo igual de hermosa que la última vez que la había visto, incluso con ese montón de heridas que tenía seguía siendo linda, acaricié su mejilla y ella en acto de reflejo se apegó más a mi.

No me importaba que los subordinados de su examor nos siguieran persiguiendo, siempre y cuando estuviéramos juntos y enfrentáramos todas las adversidades juntos.


	2. Chapter 2

Desperté sintiéndome mejor, Blaze había regresado al fin... Y habíamos cumplido nuestra promesa...

Abrí mi ojos acostumbrándolos a la luz que iluminaba la habitación, giré mi cabeza descubriendo que en el reloj marcaban las ocho en punto de la mañana, giré de nuevo mi cabeza de lado contrario para descubrir a Blaze.

Sonreí.

Estaba acostada bocabajo mientras su espalda estaba descubierta hasta la espalda baja ya que de ahí en adelante su cuerpo era cubierto por la sábana blanca con un ligero tono rojizo.

Sin duda le había quitado su pureza.

La contemplé durante unos segundos hasta que un ruido en las afueras de nuestra casa me alertó, Blaze había dicho que lo más seguro era que los aliados de su examor la estuvieran buscando para eliminarla y con ello eliminarme a mi por ser una parte de Blaze.

Salí de la cama abandonando el nido de mantas y caminando hacia la ventana que estaba frente a la cama, moví ligeramente las cortinas y vi como tres sombras se ocultaban por diferentes zonas del patio de la casa mientras otras más se les unían.

_Escoria_

Caminé hasta el ropero y tomé un arma con silenciador integrado junto con algunos cartuchos, hoy no estaba de humor para que nos molestaran.

Me dirigí a la puerta y antes de salir le eché un último vistazo a mi Blaze, su rostro sereno me dio más razones para aniquilar de una buena vez a todos esos idiotas que rodeaban la casa.

Salí de la habitación, bajé las escaleras y caminé hasta la cocina, ahí había una puerta que conducía al patio trasero. Abrí la puerta y salí sin hacer ningún ruido, caminaba como si nada ocurriera, incluso hasta silvaba una melodía.

En cuestión de segundos dos imbéciles trataron de hacerme frente, gasté dos balas en ellos, seguí caminando y al paso me salieron otros tres inútiles apuntándome con sus armas, jugué un pequeño tiro al blanco con ellos, a los tres les di en la frente. Continúe caminando mientras buscaba terreno alto, subí a una pequeña colina y me posicioné pecho tierra, desde este lugar pude ver como otros cuatro sujetos rodeaban la casa poniendo en peligro a mi Blaze por lo que los eliminé en cuestión de segundos. Permanecí un rato más en esa posición pero al parecer esos habían sido todos los subordinados que habían venido... hoy...

Estaba casi seguro que Blaze y yo les enseñaríamos a apuntar y a disparar a nuestros hijos con todos los subordinados que fueran llegando, espera... ¿hijos?, ¿Blaze y yo tendríamos hijos?.

Caminé de regreso a nuestra habitación pensando en esa posibilidad, hijos. Aunque un poco afeminado sonaba lindo que Blaze y yo tuviéramos hijos, desearía que sacaran la valentía, rudeza y coraje de su madre. Si que sería todo un reto criarlos.

Cuando llegué a la habitación Blaze seguía dormida tal y como la había dejado, con mucho sigilo me senté en la cama y justo al instante Blaze abrió los ojos

–Hola– la saludé yo con una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

–Hola— dijo ella aún recostada y dejándose acariciar

—Creo ya perdiste tu toque— ella me miró confundida—por lo general me hubieras apuntado con tu arma para que te dejara de tocar—

Sentí un movimiento en la cama y luego un objeto se posicionó en mi espalda baja, vi como Blaze sonreía

—¿Decías algo?—


End file.
